


Go big or go home.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [54]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sappy, This is so cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Just a clichè Kiss Cam Proposal.





	

Connor knows the kiss cam isn't about to come into operation until the next fifteen minutes but _hell_ , he can't bring himself to dislodge his gaze from the huge jumbotron screen throughout the first half- time of the match. He hears a couple giggling not too many seats away from them, saying.

"I have this feeling that we'll be the lucky ones on the kiss cam, today."

Connor has to bit his lip in order to fight the cocky grins that want to break free, thinking _Mmmph,_ _Amateurs._ One of the perks of knowing personally the manager of the game entertainment, controlling who the kiss cam's going to spark his magic on, allowed him to put on act one of the most romantic, _he hopes_ , and nerve-racking gesture he's ever planned.

"You okay?"

Connor snaps back from the moment of momentary absence from the real world and lifts Jude's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "Yeah, I'm fine." _I just can't wait for these twelve minutes to pass,_ he thinks half bitterly.

The jumbotron screen lit up sooner than Connor expected, his heart picking up speed in his chest as the cam starts scanning through the audience. Jude's hand gives a light squeeze to his own as he breathes, with wonderment filling his voice, "I've always dreamt of being caught on the kiss cam!"

Connor lets out a nervous laugh, muttering under his breath, _"Little do you know.."_

Jude's wide eyes are fixed on the screen as a voice through the megaphone says, _"Today's kiss cam will be very special."_

Connor gulps down saliva as he puts his hand into his pocket.

_"Someone will remember this day for the rest of his life."_

Connor gives a deep intake of breath as he pulls the velvet box out of his pocket and squeezes it into his sweaty hand. He glances at Jude face's scrunched up in curiosity, a hint of smile on his face that never cease to make Connor's head spin.

Connor's eyes are drawn to the screen as soon as the cam lands on them. He witnesses the moment Jude's smile falters off his face for a brief moment, then, his brown eyes look down at him with utter shock on his face as soon as he realizes what's going on.

"You-- Connor, wh--"

Connor's eyes are momentarily drawn towards the horde of people around them, cheering and whistling and, as soon as he glares at each one of them, individually --because he's chosen a public place and yeah, they're being filmed on national television but still, _have some respect, people_!-- they finally seem to cool down.

His attention is focusing back on Jude, who still looks like he's about to hyperventilate in a matter of seconds. He raises one hand and takes hold on Jude's left one, "There's no need to list every single reason why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We don't have all day and the stadium is probably gonna close, sometime today--" Jude lets out a wet laugh, smiling at the boy kneeled across from him, " _I just do_. Jude Jacob, will you marry me?"

Jude gives an erratic nod of his head as he sinks down on his knees, tangling his long fingers through Connor's sandy hair. Connor lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he sneaks his arms around Jude's waist, brushing their noses together. Jude lets a wet laugh to escape as Connor's trembling hand puts the ring on his finger. It's a simple golden band but beautiful, shiny, perfect.

Connor's voice comes out through a breathy noise from his throat as he asks Jude, "Do you like it?" 

The question causes Jude to snap back from the weird limbo he's being caught on, since the moment Connor Stevens kneeled in front of him with a ring in his hand.

"Yes, I love it." and then he has to kiss Connor before his heart bursts out of his chest, "and I love you." He pants between kisses, feeling the outline of Connor's bright smile against his own as he whimpers, " _God,_ I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
